


Grand Comfort

by LewdPenguinAlert



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 11:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdPenguinAlert/pseuds/LewdPenguinAlert
Summary: Not content with seeing the usual hot-blooded Rune Slayer so down after the battle with Scar in Lanox and his sister, the Blazing Heart, still recovering, the Grand Archer decides to cheer up her human lover.





	Grand Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so this is my first fanfic I've published in years, and this is the first smut I've actually submitted. I'm also new to Ao3. I always felt like Rena is more of the one underappreciated characters in Elsword so I decided to write something that involves her and Elsword and it turned out to be smut. Anyway, enjoy. Oh and there's also some slight Chung/Ara but it's really small and not the focus so I decided not to tag it.

 

It was a day after the battle with Scar was over. While they did stop the demon invasion, the El Search Party still had a lot of work ahead of them. Monsters all over Elrios were going berserk with power and everyone was using any and all resources they had to strengthen their defenses. Not only that, but Elesis was down for the count. They didn't exactly know what happened to her, and Artea was doing her best to figure out what exactly went down, but until she could get in reach with the other priestess there was nothing anybody could do but let the Blazing Heart rest.

Out of all the people affected by this, it was Elsword. He always saw his sister as invincible, and seeing her so helpless did a number on his psyche. His usual hot-blooded attitude was gone and he hasn't even moved from his older sister's bedside.

"It's just that--this is the first time I've seen him so depressed." Rena said. She was with some of the El Search Party members at Edel’s mansion, where Elesis was resting.

"I don't see why you're so worried, Rena." The Void Princess said while petting Angkor. "Those two idiots are so hard-headed they can take a lot of damage and get back up."

"You're worried about the two of them too, aren't you?" Rena said.

"N-no I'm not!" Aisha replied quickly while her petting of Angkor got more and more aggressive.

"But I understand why Elsword is acting the way he is." Ara said after sipping some tea. "I still get sad that my older brother is with still out there with the demons. I've even gone as far as to use the power of the demons so I'd be powerful enough to save him... or destroy him if it comes down to that. Or maybe I'll destroy myself."

"That's not gonna happen." The Tactical Trooper assured the Underworld Queen. "We'll save your brother, just like we'll save my father. Elesis will be fine, and we'll save Elrios!"

"Oh geez, get a room you two." The white haired Mastermind said while configuring his dynamos. Both Chung and Ara blushed.

"Sounds like someone is jealous." Aisha said.

"Tch. I just hate seeing people being whiny about their loved ones, that's all." Rena caught a peek of one of Add's holograms and saw a picture of a white haired woman before he shut it down. "It's like the purple brat said. Those two idiots will be back to their loud, annoying selves eventually. You seemed awfully worried about the younger one though, Rena."

"Me?" Rena was taken aback. "I mean, of course. It's not like I love him or anything!"

"I didn't say anything about--never mind." Add sighed. "There's too much puppy love in this house. I'm going to go train with Raven."

"We'll go with you!" Both Chung and Ara cried out. Aisha left with them, dragging Angkor behind. Rena wasn't sure if Add was actually helping her or was just being his usual self, but she was thankful regardless. No one, not even someone like Raven or even his own sister, was aware that she and Elsword were lovers. She felt bad for letting Chung and Ara's feelings towards one another serve as a distraction to hide their own, and now wasn’t the time to be announcing their relationship.

She decided to go check on him in one of the upstairs room. As expected he was right next to his still resting sister, with him holding her hand. Elsword has changed a lot since they met, but in some ways he was still the same. She lightly kissed his cheek. "Hey, wake up leader."

The Rune Slayer yawned a little. "Rena...? Wait, is Elesis awake?!"

"No, not yet."

"...If only I was a little stronger..." Elsword started.

"We've been through this before. We don't even know what happened to her."

"But--"

Rena put her index finger on his lips. "Don't you believe in your sister? You know she'll get through this. More importantly, have you eaten anything all day?"

"I... may have forgotten to eat."

"Elsword..." Rena growled. "I get that you're worried about your sister, but that's no excuse not to take care of yourself. And I seriously doubt your sister would want her little brother to starve himself for her sake."

"You're right. I can imagine her scolding me for making everyone worried."

"Since she's not here, I'll do the scolding instead." She pointed at him. "Elsword, for punishment for being such a worrywart, I’ll force you to eat one homecooked dinner by me, your elven girlfriend, tonight at the inn."

"I guess I have no choice but to eat one of your delicious meals. Woe is me." He replied. His usually self was already coming back.

...

"I'm stuffed." Elsword said as he laid back on the bed and with Rena on his right. She made a bigger meal than usual--she knew that that the previous battles had taken a lot out of everyone, especially him. But while everyone else was eating at Edel's mansion, the two of them were enjoying a personal dinner.

"It's been a long while since it's been the two of us, hasn't it?" Rena said. The last time they had some alone time was way before the night of the Behemoth assault in Sander.

"Sorry about that." Elsword said.

"You don't have anything to apologize for. It's not like we get very many chances to be alone like this."

"Do you... regret it? Us becoming lovers?"

"Why would you think that?" She said as she got hugged his right arm.

"It's just... elves live a lot longer than humans."

Rena got up. "It's because of what happened to Elesis, isn't it?"

"Don't worry, I know that Elesis will wake up soon enough. It's just... why did you fall in love with me? Even in the best conditions, I'm gonna grow old and die before you will."

These were things that Rena never really thought about. Or maybe she did, but just didn't actually confront them.

"What made you fall in love with me?" He asked. "I know I can be a reckless idiot who opens his big, fat mouth way too often."

"Well... that's true. You have indeed done a lot of things a lot of people would consider idiotic. But some would consider a lot of those acts brave. Like recovering the El Shard from a selfish bandit, or saving a town from a tyranical ruler, or offering a hand of friendship to a former enemy, or--"

"Okay, okay. I get it."

"And that big mouth of yours? You can say some silly things, but sometimes you say some unexpected, profound things."

"Like what?"

"Like what you just said now. About elves living longer than humans. I've had so much fun on this journey I completely forgot about all of that. Even though by human standards I'm... old... but I'm still pretty young for an elf. I'm not exactly as wise as you think I am."

Rena enjoyed the fact that Elsword looked up to her, but she still had a lot to learn.

"I love the fact that you're willing to go on adventures without a second thought. When I was a kid, I used to get into all sorts of misadventures all the time. I was as reckless as you."

"R-really? That's hard to imagine." Elsword said.

"Maybe the real reason I love you is because deep down inside, I'm still that same mischevous little elf who wanted to help out everyone, and I wanted to be with someone who shared that same spirit of adventure and justice. The elders warned me that humans can be evil and corrupt me, but there are all sorts of humans out there. You've even shown me that demons can also be good."

Rena got on top of Elsword. "So even if our time together is short, I don't regret it one bit. There's no need for you to worry about that at all. Besides, you taught me something very important."

Elsword had a feeling what that was, but he felt the need to ask anyway. "What's that?"

Rena answered by leaning in and kissing him.

...

Their first time was actually when they returned the El Shard back to Ruben after fighting King Nasod. He was a Magic Knight then and she was still a Sniping Ranger. He was unsure whether or not he was right to take the path of magic, especially since he wasn't nearly as adept in it, but Rena found herself wanting to help him get stronger. What was originally meant to be a training session for magic turned into something unforgettable for the both of them, but perhaps that's a story for another time.

...

Both of them were in the bare. To Rena, his most notable quality was his navel. Though his normal outfit had always shown it off, for some reason it looked a lot more alluring than usual under the low light. To Elsword, her most notable quality were her breasts, which she always had a bit of a complex about, but after a few mishaps, he's one of the few people that made her feel good about them. Maybe it was because she knew how to make him feel good with them.

It's been awhile since his cock was between her luscious breasts. Using her own spit as lube, she managed to make him hard quickly by moving them up and down, with her nipples softly touching his thighs.

"Feel good yet?" She asked him. Elsword replied by moaning in pleasure. "Let all that stress you've been holding in out." Rena said as she gradually increased her speed. Not only was he treated to the pleasant image of Rena smiling at him while treating his dick with her tits, but she was in the top-down bottom up position, and he could see her shapely ass move up and down.

"Hey, turn around." He said.

"Huh?"

"I want to make you feel good too."

The two of them were now in the 69 position. While Rena began sucking his cock, Elsword started to lick around her pussy. It has been a very long time since he was able to taste Rena's lewd elven liquids, as it has been a very long time that she was able to taste his own lewd liquids. Rena held the base of his penis with her right hand, while massaging his scrotum with her left, and put the tip of it inside her mouth. She twirled her tongue around it, while pistoning her right hand. Elsword meanwhile took a moment to appreciate her ass by rubbing both of his hands over them, spreading them far to get a nice look at the valley between them, including her asshole. He wondered for a moment if they could try anal, but got distracted as Rena's act got more intense. He started by licking her pink clit, but he wanted to lick a lot more than that. He slowly, aggressively licked all over her private area, from her folds to her inner cavities. He was basking in the smell of elven genitals, which had a very distinct smell. He couldn't really describe it well, but it was a combination of sweat and cleaniness. Rena on the other hand could easily describe Elsword's smell as rough. He actually didn't shower since the battle, so he still had that fight smell on him. It was actually a huge turn on for her, because it made her desire to heal him even stronger.

She was feeling him working up a storm both on her honey pot and her ass, and after giving his head one last good suck, she got up and turned around. He didn't even have to say anything about what they were going to do next.

As she slowly descended on his member, their fingers intertwined with one another. When it was all the way in, she sat still for a moment just so they could savor the moment. She began moving up and down and the cohabitation between human and elf "officially" began. It wasn't just the fact that she had something so hard up in her, the thing in her belonged to someone she loved so much. Someone that, if she had the ability to, could make him live as long as she could so they could spend the rest of their days together. He was the only one that could make her feel this good. She was the only one that could make him feel something no one else could.

For him, she was someone that always believed in him. He felt so grateful that someone as beautiful and kind as Rena would let her be so close. He wasn't the most sensitive guy, suffering from a severe case of foot-in-mouth syndrome at times, but she was able to overlook all of that. He feels like he doesn't even deserve someone like her, but he also knows that she would never leave him even if he asked her to. To have someone like her wanting to engage in such an intimate act, that was a huge turn on.

He kept seeing her breasts bouncing while she was engaging in the act, and he had an urge. He got up a little and began sucking on them while she continued to straddle him. She couldn't help but to smile. Sure, it made her feel knowing that he wanted to drink her elven milk, but there was something else going on as well. She sensed that the energetic Elsword she has come to know and love was slowly coming back to life again.

He felt more and more vigorous. Sex with Rena has always felt good, but this time it felt a lot more amazing. He didn't know nor really had the capacity to really think about the why at the moment. He took Rena by surprise by lifting her and laying her down on the bed. He was now the one in control. The pleasure he was feeling was turning him more primitive, and he was gonna be a lot rougher. But she didn't mind. In fact, she welcomed it.

"Fuck me, Elsword." She begged him. "Your stress, your troubles... give them to me." In a second he hugged her and began giving it his all. She wrapped her arms and legs around his body. The human and elf kissed each other as their act got even more intense than ever. He must've been really stressed out--about his sister, about the fate of the world.

"Give me everything, Elsword." She told him.

"Rena... I'm..." She could feel it. He was about to reach it.

"Don't hold back. Give me everything."

He was at his fastest. They grabbed each other so hard it almost seemed like they were going to fuse into one. The both of them felt like this moment could last forever.

And then, Elsword let out everything inside of Rena. He felt an indescribable amount of pleasure. Rena could feel him inject his milk inside of her womb. When he got out of her, a ton of his excess juice came out of her. After kissing her, he went by her side. Once again, she wrapped herself by his right side, this time a little closer.

…

The next day, Elesis woke up. She had a headache, but that wasn’t enough to stop her help the others prepare for the next step in their journey. With his sister back up again, so was the usual Elsword. No one knew what was beyond the Abyssal Ruins, but whatever was waiting for them there, they’d get through it together.


End file.
